


Immersion of Perversion

by LadyBorgia



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Play, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBorgia/pseuds/LadyBorgia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you want something,” Cruella says, leaning in close to her. “Take it. Don’t hold back, don’t hesitate and wonder what dear old Granny might think. Just <i>take it</i>.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immersion of Perversion

“Gin?” Cruella says, offering her a glass.

Ruby doesn’t take it. Her fingers press to the wooden table, eyes firm on Cruella. The Rabbit Hole is settling after it’s peak, the Marching Hares have finished playing, and as they bump out, they leave a bare stage and only dim music, whispered in speakers.

It’s not the last place Ruby expects to find Cruella, but it isn't the first, either.

Cruella sets the drink down between them, sitting on the chair opposite her. “More for me then,” she says, red lips gleaming underneath the bar’s light. 

Ruby stiffens, caught in her stare. It doesn’t take much to work out what Cruella’s after. Regardless of if she _is_ evil or not, this is her way of stalking out the new territory. Ruby’s eyes narrow, wondering what the endgame is. Cruella’s not careless with whom she chooses to associate, which leaves Ruby’s unsure as to _why_ she’s been selected.

Whatever her motivations, she doesn’t like it one bit.

As Cruella sits down, Ruby takes her in, studying her from contrast hair, to the splash of color on her heels. It’s the first time she gets to see the woman up close and she’s not sure what she expected, but Anna Wintour meets Patrick Bateman isn’t it. Cruella’s dressed in louboutin heels and pale furs against a black floor length dress.

“It’s not a full moon tonight,” she tells her. Cruella tilts her head, taking a sip from her drink as she studies her. The gaze is intrusive, disarming and Ruby feels the need to look away from her. “Not for another few days.”

“It isn’t? I wouldn’t know with this ghastly weather here. But I suppose with your limited hobbies, you’re quite...observant to the phases of the moon.” 

“You won’t have any affect on me,” Ruby says, firmly this time, making her point. 

“And what kind of affect would that be, darling?” She leans in forward, setting the glass down on the table. “All I see here are two women having a lovely _chat._ ” Cruella’s teeth snap over the word _chat_ , the sound cold and sharp. 

Ruby almost feels her ears press back, tail low and still. Had the time been a day closer to the full moon, she’s sure she may have growled.

“Whatever you want from me, you wo-”

“Why a drink of course!”

“You won’t have it,” Ruby finishes. “I won’t betray Mary Margaret.”

“Buying a girl a drink would be a terrible betrayal, would it? How controlling of your _adorable_ relationship. You should probably go see...oh dear, what is the dreaded man’s name?”

“Why are you here?”

“You know him, darling. The cricket who thinks he knows all. If you ask me, he’s a little bit too self-righteous to be a psychiatrist. They’re a nosey bunch of sadistic sociopaths with nothing better to do than listen to other people complain about- well I suppose that _does_ define him, doesn’t it?”

Ruby’s teeth clench, eyes glaring across the table. Cruella lifts the drink to her lips again, appearing more amused as Ruby agitation takes physical form. 

It’s on purpose, Ruby knows. Cruella wants to rile her up, it’s probably why she sat down at the table in the first place. Firmly, Ruby makes a choice to stop replying. If Cruella can’t get a single word from her, she’ll grow bored and move on to her next target.

“Fine,” Cruella says, breaking the silence with an eye roll. “I give in to your heedless interrogation. All I wanted was a bit of fun, and I hear you’re the girl around here to see.” Ruby takes a breath, feeling her chest tighten at the accusation.

She tries not to reply, but the insinuation digs at her.

“What do you mean by that?”

“Well, quite simply, everyone else around here is too wound up in what’s right and good, but you darling, _know_.” That gets under Ruby’s skin. Many in Storybrooke know of Peter, but For Cruella to know, she must have interrogating someone with her specifically in mind. Unless…had Regina mentioned it? “Well, I admit, firstly I tried to find my dear Jefferson but he’s strangely missing,” she sits back in her chair, for the first time looking puzzled. As if Jefferson was always where she expected him to be.

Ruby wouldn’t know. She’d known Paige better than him.

“He’s been missing for a while,” she says to Cruella. “Did you know him?”

“Once.” Cruella sighs, shifting in the furs. “He owed me twenty gold pieces. The bloody devil never paid back any of his wagers. But oh, once he’d been so much fun.” Cruella’s eyes close briefly, her lust obvious for whatever her and Jefferson had once held between them. It catches Ruby off guard, wondering what the Mad Hatter had once offered her.

Suddenly, Ruby realises what Cruella’s after.

Ruby swallows, her mind blank as she dares to allow the thought in her head. With the curse broken, everyone has history. Storybrooke is small and Ruby aches for the time when everyone wasn’t so… _related_. 

Looking down at the gin still held between them, she shifts the glass between her fingertips, watching the ice hit the edges. “I’m not that Ruby any more. So...whatever you’re looking for, you can go back to Regina, or...whomever you spoke to and let them know that I’m-I’m not like _that_ anymore.”

Cruella pauses curiously before her voice speaks, “What on earth are you talking about?”

Ruby lifts her eyes up, catching the confusion in Cruella’s. “Oh,” she whispers, breathless as she tries to laugh and choke back the sound simultaneously. “Nothing.” _Shit_. “I misinterpreted what you meant. What _did_ you mean?” she asks. 

The clumsy attempt to move the focus from her doesn't work. Cruella is still as she studies her, face frozen in wonder before a smile pulls over it. “Oh, how scandalous,” she says lowly. “What I’d do to be a fly on the wall for that.”

Ruby feels her fingers clench, mouth parting before she takes a breath. “No,” she takes another, deep and long. Her back straightens, a calm expression smoothing over her features. She didn’t just accidentally admit to bedding Regina. She couldn’t allow that as leverage over her, not with her still undercover. “You’re mistaken.”

“Of course, darling.”

Ruby doesn’t reply. For a long moment she sits still, pinned to her seat by Cruella’s blue eyes. They seemed to blaze in contrast to the dim lighting, catching the stage lighting. For a long moment, Ruby stares back, wondering what exact thought is causing that smile, before the idea strikes inside of her. It’s too much, she’s already stayed too long. “Right, well. It was a lovely chat,” she says, moving to stand up. “But I have a curfew and things to do tomorrow.”

“Where are you going? We were having so much fun!” There’s a pout on Cruella’s lips, mocking and red as she stares up at her. Ruby shivers, looking away.

“I won’t be used by you to...whatever you’re doing,” Ruby says. “I’m not some weak link to take advantage on, or some toy to play with. Good night, Cruella.”

“Fine, we won’t talk about Ms Mills. How about, instead, you tell me about this infernal town? Have you seen the price of gas here?”

Ruby blinks, stilled by the question. “What?”

“Inflation hasn’t hit this town since it first came to be, it’s a paradise of sorts. Though your technology is spotty at best, I suppose you make do. I quite like the rustic-chic of it all, I must say.” 

“I wouldn’t know,” Ruby tells her dryly. She was tired of the conversation. Tired of whatever Cruella is after. Turning, she picks up her jacket from behind her chair, throwing it over her shoulders. Her phone and keys are heavy in the pockets, weighing the material down as she turns to leave.

“Oh, fine. Leave. But one last question before you do, darling. What is it about my past that’s made you so certain that I’m such the villain?”

“You’re you,” Ruby says, staring at her blankly. 

“My reputation precedes me in such a way that I never get to hear it. I honestly have no idea what you mean.”

“Are you fucking with me?”

“Well...” Cruella smirks, tongue snatching between her teeth as she looks up at her. “But honestly, darling. I have no idea.”

“You control animals,” she replies. “That makes you dangerous. Especially to me.”

“Yes, it does I suppose. So you’re also terrified of dog trainers then? Or perhaps, animal control?”

Ruby gives a stark look, before shaking her head. This is bullshit, she’s having a straw man argument with a woman about how dark she is. “That’s not what I mean, and you know it.”

“Well, see, I don’t. From where I’m standing, I haven’t done a thing and certainly not to you. I’m sure your little hunting friend has taken more lives than I.” 

“Snow-” Ruby goes to defend, before cut off with a raised manicured finger in her direction.

“Oh, don’t get me wrong. I’m sure it was for _good_.” Cruella’s lips twist into a smile that’s a little too sharp. Ice slips in the glass she’s holding, the drink brought to her lips again to slow the next coming sentence. “I mean, it’s always for the greater good when you’re a hero, isn’t it? I’m sure you know all about killing for the ‘good of the kingdom’. Maybe you can start by telling me the difference.”

Ruby doesn’t feel herself step. She only notices herself suddenly close to Cruella, bent over so they’re eye to eye. “Snow- _Mary_ _Margaret_ is **good** ,” she whispers lowly. “And I don’t know if you’re truly after redemption yet, or what, but I don’t trust you. If you can’t tell the difference between unnecessary slaughter and defending yourself, then you only prove how dark you are.”

“I can show you, darling.” Cruella’s eyes aren’t focused on her so much as her mouth, and Ruby doesn’t like the way it feels. How the stare isn’t unfamiliar, but long since given. There is something else about Cruella, something cruel underneath all that fur and diamonds that makes the wolf pace inside of her. She wants the fight, wants to jut herself forward with snarling teeth and force the woman into submission.

But she doesn’t. 

She _can’t_.

“You’re a bad decision,” Ruby tells her. 

“And pray tell, what does that mean?” Cruella looks up at her pleased, like Ruby’s doing exactly what she wants. It makes Ruby feel wrong, manipulated in a way she’s unsure of. The woman knows what she wants, it seems, and Ruby doesn’t like that she does.

“No,” she says firmly, standing her ground.

“Spoilsport.” Cruella turns away then, lifting the glass to her lips. 

Ruby shakes her head, walking away so she can leave before she makes a reckless decision. Arguing with Cruella was the first time she felt _alive_ that wasn’t because she was about to die from the latest monster-of-the-week. The woman is far more dangerous in that regard than as someone who poses as a danger to the town.

Having been clustered around the smell of cigarettes and cheap alcohol only made it worse. It takes Ruby back a few years, to dirty sex in bathrooms and booths, when young Ruby Lucas was trying to feel _something_ , aware somewhere in the haze of the curse, that she is broken, but without the memories to know _why_.

She can’t do that anymore. Not the sex, at least. Now, she’s caught between both Red and Ruby, two different voices but two parts of a whole. They both want to numb their senses, but where Ruby uses alcohol, Red isolates herself from everyone, pushing away those closest to her.

Tonight she had both until Cruella had sat down. Tonight she’d been close to _something_.

Outside, the night air is clean, sharp in her lungs as she takes a breath. Granny’s isn’t far away, but the idea of creeping in before eleven feels wrong. She doesn’t need another lecture about spending her weeknights at the Rabbit Hole.

She could go to the waterside, or the woods. Even when it’s not a full moon, the woods are a comfort. But no. The town is feeling very small, claustrophobic, and Ruby is desperate for an out, her skin itching to do _something_ after what she's just faced.

“You look lost, darling.”

Which just seems to follow her.

Ruby sighs, turning to Cruella. “Can’t you take a hint?” she says. Her arms fold underneath her chest, jaw clenching as she looks to the woman. Cruella laughs, the sound mocking and loud in Ruby’s ears. 

“Don’t get so arrogant. It’s not attractive. I came out because the barmen switched and I seem to be on bad terms with the new one. Though I can’t seem to figure out as to why.”

“You can’t get any more alcohol,” Ruby says. “How terrible for you.”

“Apparently so,” Cruella pulls at her coat, shifting it higher on her shoulders. “I suppose it’s for the best. I’m sure Ursula’s absolutely lost without me.” 

“Look who’s being arrogant now,” Ruby says, the words coming out more of a tease than a attack.

“But it suits _me_ ,” she says. It’s playful and Ruby feels herself smile before turning away. “And what of you, darling?” Cruella asks. “Taking yourself for a walk, or curling up at the end of the bed for the night?”

“Home,” Ruby says shortly.

“Well you sound terribly enthusiastic. Why not come with me? I’m sure we could find _something_ to do.”

“To meet Ursula and Maleficent?” Ruby asks dryly. _No thank you_.

“Good god, no. That would be a dull affair. The girls are off brooding about their miserable lives and how miserable they are about their miserableness. Why do you think I came out here?” 

“So, what then?” Ruby asks. “We go somewhere else?”

“How about you show a girl around. I would simply adore getting to know the place better.” Cruella finishes it with a smile that Ruby’s sure has charmed a few men and some women in her time. It doesn’t work on her.

“I don’t think so.”

“Are you quite sure there’s no way I could tempt you?” She reaches into her jacket then, pulling out a set of keys. A dog tag hangs off, glitzed in rubies and diamonds that encircle a paw print. Cruella’s car has been something she’s eyed, curious to feel it beneath her touch. However, Ruby swallows, looking away to resist the temptation. “Surely you wouldn’t let a woman who’s been drinking, behind the wheel. There’s not even a _taxi_ service around here?”

Ruby licks her lips, looking to the keys. She wants to tell the woman to shove it up her dress, but a darker part of herself whispers that Cruella wouldn’t walk home. She’d get behind the wheel and as someone who’s already a reckless driver, there was no telling what might happen next.

Ruby feels herself rock on the ball of her feet, considering her options. If she did this, there was no turning back. Cruella would always know that she gave in for that moment. But… “Well, darling?”

She snatches at the keys, hearing Cruella’s laughter as she pulls back. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

“I just want to drive your car,” Ruby says, defensive of her actions. “And stop you from hurting anyone.”

“Oh, I’m sure that’s all it is.”

“It is.”

Cruella smiles, directing Ruby over to where her car is parked illegally in a towing zone because of course it is. Ruby’s half surprised Emma hasn’t had it booted by now.

“There _is_ parking for the Rabbit Hole,” she points out.

“But this is so much closer.”

“Yeah, sure, a whole twenty feet,” Ruby rolls her eyes as she climbs in. She’s seen the vehicle before, from a distance. Now, up close, she can actually feel the wealth that’s gone into it. Her back presses against red fur, hands going over the wood interior design as she looks over the car. It’s over the top, decadent, and _beautiful_. Too late, Cruella catches her awe before she can hide it behind an unimpressed look.

The woman sits next to her, looking quite proud of herself. It’s infuriating and…wrongly attractive. 

“Where do you want to go?” Ruby asks, turning the key. The engine roars to life, loud and vibrant in the car. It’s warm, and as jazz filters through the iPod connecting to the sound system, Ruby feels her skin electrify. She can smell perfume and cigar smoke, giving an old vintage straddling the twenty-first century feel about the car, mixed with the sharp scent of magic. It feels like Cruella’s car. As she pulls it into gear, she can feel the vehicle’s attitude. 

“Anywhere, darling. You’re the driver, tonight.”

 Ruby takes a breath, takes a moment to really consider the fact that she’s in Cruella de Vil’s car, before she speeds out of the towing zone, onto the road. She wants to really feel the car, push it to its limits, and at this rate, no one will think it’s her driving the beast.

She can take Cruella for a little drive. It won’t hurt.

She catches Cruella’s expression quickly, as she swings around a bend, heading out of the town into the farming areas of Storybrooke. The woman’s surprised, but amused. It’s as though she’s pleased in how she drives.

“Here,” Cruella’s hand slides over hers, shifting the gear stick smoothly, showing her how to handle the car. All gearshifts were similar in many aspects, but Cruella’s required more control in her movements. Of course it did. “Good girl,” she purrs, looking over at her. “Practically a natural.”

Ruby feels herself blush as the fingers leave, aware of how strangely warm Cruella hand had been. It must be because she had her fingers buried in the coat. Still, Ruby clenches her hand on the gearshift, knuckles turning white to shake off the strange buzz she has.

It wasn’t bad, or irritating, but it was there, prickling her skin. 

The windows slide down and wind flushes through the car against its heaters. Ruby can feel her hair in the wind, whipping around the head of the seat. There’s a rush, a fast hum coinciding with the beat of her heart. It almost makes the town feel a little bigger as she turns the wheel suddenly to hit a corner a little too fast. The wheels squeal, momentum shoving their bodies before the back of the car swings and their driving again.

God, this was what she needed. 

“So, tell me,” Ruby says. “Why did you leave a life of wealth to come here? There’s not much to offer in Storybrooke for a woman like you.”

Cruella laughs. “Unfinished business,” she answers. “Believe me, once I have what I need, I’ll be back in my life of luxury. Though, I’m not sure where I’ll move to next. Perhaps somewhere without clouds. I’m tired of this grey _gloom_. It’s no wonder the town is so depressing.”

Ruby rolls her eyes, curving around a bend that passes Jefferson’s mansion. The building stands tall, an overgrown garden hiding most of the ground floor can be seen with the car’s headlights. There’s no lights are on, but given the hour, it doesn’t say much. 

“Which kingdom did you reside before Regina’s curse hit?” Ruby asks.

“Oh, I was all over the place. Following whatever Lord or Lady had my interest of the time. Nobles are so easy to manipulate when their stupidly desperate for power.”

“And you’re not?”

“Desperate? No, darling. I have my power.”

“But you don’t have what you want,” Ruby counters. 

“Not yet,” Cruella says. “But soon. Don’t underestimate me.”

A pause pulls between them and Ruby just drives. She drives past the farming district, rolling up the windows again against the cold, and then she drives until the jazz softens and the roads curve around the town’s limits and their back, passing through the woods to where the edge of the town is, just past the sign Emma knocked down. End of the road. She stops, pulling off to turn around, before deciding to stop all together.

“Have we reached somewhere of interest?” Cruella asks.

Ruby places the car into first gear, pulling the handbrake on before turning the engine off and sitting back in the seat. “I’m bored,” she admits. 

“Of driving?”

“No, bored of this town. I’ve driven the limits a hundred times _literally._ Nothing’s different, nothing…really changes.” it was one thing after another, but always the same big evil in the end. True Love always wins, Emma’s always the saviour and everything just keeps the same until the next evil. “It’s driving me crazy,” she admits.

Once upon a time, Ruby had been drawn to Regina when she was cursed. Regina had been the next, new exciting thing in her life for a long time during the curse. Regina had been dangerous and wrong and _something_ that was different against this mediocre life.

Now…

“Why don’t you leave instead of complaining like a child?” Cruella asks. “It’s simple darling, if this isn’t the life you’re after, then take charge and _do_ something about it.”

“It’s not that simple,” Ruby snaps. “You can’t just up and leave?”

“You can’t? Has no one else done that here?” Ruby pauses, turning away to stare at the woods. “If you want something,” Cruella says, leaning in close to her. “Take it. Don’t hold back, don’t hesitate and wonder what dear old Granny might think. Just _take it_.”

Something shifts inside of her and Ruby does exactly that, striking forward to kiss her. Its sudden, fast before she drops back. So fast that she’s not sure if she _had_ kissed her or merely wished she had so desperately that she drifted into a vivid daydream. But no, she can taste the lipstick and gin on her mouth, feel her fingers buried in the coarse furs of the jacket. She’d kissed her. 

Momentarily, briefly, and god it felt exhilarating. More than driving Cruella’s car, more than alcohol and dancing and…

Her back hits the spine of the driver’s seat, surprise still rushing through her of her own action that she’s not quite aware that her fingers are unravelling from the fur coat to drop down in her lap. Her lips burn from the touch, and subconsciously, she feels her tongue dart out to lick over them.

Somehow, being aware doesn’t mean she comprehends. Not yet.

Cruella stares at her, looking somewhere caught between confusion and shock, before she remembers herself. Her smile pulls, eyes glinting in the moonlight as she leans in close to Ruby again. “Is that all, darling?”

Ruby looks at her, feeling her heart race, fingers shake from the excitement. “No,” she says, smiling. She shouldn’t, she really shouldn’t. She knows this with every beat of her heart.

It doesn’t stop her.

Ruby unbuckles the seatbelt. This time she knows what she’s doing as she kisses her again, more importantly, she knows _why_. They’re both prepared and she can feel herself climb on top of Cruella, fingers buried in the woman’s hair as teeth scrape over her mouth. Every sensation is heightened as she tries to take it all in.

It’s prolonged, needy and Ruby returns, nipping at the woman’s bottom lip before she kisses her again. Her eyes clench shut, fingers grasping blindly as she tastes the woman’s mouth on her own. God, it’s good, it’s better than good. It’s like electricity in her veins, desperate and wanting and _god._

Ruby can feel her hair tossed over her shoulder, her jacket pushed down from her shoulders. In the confined space, she manages to shove it off, dropping it to the floor of the car before fingers fist against her scalp, holding her still. There was a paused moment before a mouth drags over her lips slowly, a velvet touch so soft than Ruby feels her breath shiver against her own accord. 

Then the hand lets go, like an owner letting go of their pet’s leash and Red drives back into her impulses again, striking forward to envelop the woman’s senses.

She grabs the woman’s jaw, kissing her with everything she has as her body rocks against the dark dress. She can feel Cruella’s hands over her waist and ass, dragging her closer as Ruby grinds down.  

She wishes Cruella wore pants so she could push up against the seam, but as her hands drops from the woman’s face, her own mouth moving to bite down the woman’s throat, she thinks that she can make do. It won’t be hard.

She moves, sitting up violently enough that her head slams into the roof of the car. It’s blinding and shocking enough that Ruby stops, pulling away from Cruella for a stunned moment.

“Ah…darling?” Cruella’s asks, fingers coming up to touch her head.

“I don’t think the car is big enough,” Ruby admits, breathless. She doesn’t like stopping, doesn’t like the fact that her brain is just now catching up to what’s happening. Cruella’s brow quirks, opening the door beside her and nods. 

“Get out,” she says sharply, like an order and Ruby manages to not fall out completely as she untangles herself from the woman, stepping into the air. Clearly one of them isn’t light headed.

Ruby stands on her feet, adjusting herself in her boots as she drags her hand through dark hair. Cruella’s still in the car.

For a second, she’s half afraid the woman will leave her on the side of the road as she watches her lean over and reach for the keys. But a moment later, Cruella steps out, shutting the car door behind her. 

She seems taller, quite suddenly, and Ruby doesn’t notice she’s been backed against the car until her ass hits the bonnet and there’s nothing but the smell of perfume clouding her senses. It’s pleasant, and not unfamiliar.

“Now, darling, lie back and don’t get a scratch on my car. I’d hate to cut our time short.”

Ruby takes a breath, not sure if Cruella’s implying what she means, but she stops caring when lips press to her neck. It’s distracting, but not enough that she can't tell that one hand is next to her own, pressing against the car’s bonnet as Cruella’s other slips through her hair.

Her nerves disappear and Ruby’s eyes close, Cruella’s teeth making sure work of finding the sensitive area on her neck that makes her gasp. She arches as the woman bites down, softening when the hand smoothes over her hair. “Be a good girl, and stay very still,” Cruella whispers. 

Ruby growls, but stops as she feels her pants undone, the zipper tugged down before warm fingers slip over her belly, underneath the band of her underwear. Her breath inhales, stomach muscles clenching at the slow tease as Cruella drags down into damp cotton.

And Ruby should mind, she should _really_ mind, because…because… _something_ is telling her this is wrong. But Regina was wrong and oh god, she’s really missed this.

Teeth are nipping at her neck again, and spots are already swimming in front of Ruby’s eyes as she clutches at the car, half aware that she can’t leave a mark, and half away that she needs fingers inside of her _rightfuckingnow_.

“Patience,” Cruella whispers, kissing her neck sweetly, teasingly as she takes her time to lead back up her jawline, before she kisses her mouth. It’s a slow kiss, the kind that Ruby melts into before Cruella pulls away, smirking down at her. 

She’s all red lips and haughty attitude. It’s infuriating and Ruby glares. “I’ll make you _patient_ ,” she growls back at her, and it doesn’t make sense, she doesn't care as fingers dip over and around her sex, but going _nowhere_ that she needs it too. 

Cruella’s so close that she can feel her breath sliding against her mouth. Her fingers are daring closer and closer, but not close enough. Ruby’s hips lift, pressing off the car’s bonnet to allow access, but instead, she feel’s Cruella's fingers slide away. 

“ _Bitch_.”

Cruella just laughs, “You’re the one acting like she’s in heat.”

It’s enough and Ruby grabs her, lifting her up before she twists and drops Cruella on the car. The woman gasps, mouth open as the spine of her fur coat falls back onto the bonnet.

Ruby’s fast. Her mouth drags over bare flesh, teeth dragging between cleavage, biting over the expose tops of breasts before she grows bored and grabs for the dress’s straps, tugging the shoulders over and down as far as she can with Cruella still in her fur coat. She doesn’t care for the material, doesn’t care for what happens. She wants more. More, more, m–

A hand fists into her hair, tugging her head up and Cruella’s mouth’s on hers, rough and bruising. Ruby’s hands drop, sliding down to the skirts and quickly tugging up the material of the black dress, hiking it up far enough so she can step between thighs to kiss and touch, fingers scraping down legs and hands in her hair and down her back and teeth and harsh breaths between needy moans and bloodstained lips and…and…

She’s bent over Cruella, watching as the woman drops back against the car, her mouth agape as Ruby tears off the lingerie between her legs. Ruby’s hands grasp at thighs, clutching then tugging the woman closer on the bonnet of the car as she hikes the dress further up, and oh, Ruby knows that Cruella only obeys because it suits her, allowing her hips to lift and the dress to catch under her and around her waist. 

But she’s not done yet. If Cruella wants to call her a dog in heat, then she’ll _damn well_ act like the wolf she is.

“Good _god_ ,” Cruella speaks, her breath visible against the crisp air as Ruby’s mouth leaves bruises over her chest, nails digging against the woman’s ribs. The woman arches against her, sounding beautifully pleased as she lets out a sharp moan into the air. With every scratch and bite, Ruby’s tongue comes to touch over the skin. She needs to leave her mark on the woman, wanting to let the world know that she was _there_.

Cruella’s hands clutch in her hair, urging her forward as her breath quickens, heart beat rapid in her chest against Ruby’s hand.

And what she likes, what she _especially_ enjoys about all of this, is the way Cruella’s chest rises and falls in anticipating breaths. 

It’s hard and dirty and what she needs, but before Cruella can get used to it, she stops, lifting her head up to stare at the woman purposefully. She’s not sure what she’s trying to convey, what meaning she needs to get across, but Cruella sits up, her hands on Ruby as her mouth comes to hers. Their breathing’s short and unsteady, dragging in the kiss before Cruella drops back slowly to the bonnet of the car.

Ruby feels whatever had risen in her, pass. Her head bows, scraping away the material that has slipped back over Cruella’s thighs before she parts the legs wide. She takes a moment, allowing her breath, hot against the air, to spill against the wetness. There, Cruella shivers, the reaction bringing out goosebumps over the expanse of her legs.

It’s a beautiful sight, especially so up close, and Ruby’s fingers drag over the legs, nails bluntly running over the skin to see the woman shiver before sliding over her hips, burying underneath the layers of dress. 

Cruella huffs, her body shifting uncomfortably. “Darling, _really_?” she says, hooking her legs over Ruby’s shoulders and urging her forward.

“ _Patient,”_ Ruby teases, dipping between them to hide her smile.

“Don’t get _cute_. Put your mouth to better use or-”

“Don’t be incorrigible,” she says. She catches a scandalized look across the woman’s face, but before Cruella can reply, Ruby takes the first lick, firmly sliding between the labia to taste her. She doesn’t mean to moan, it’s accidental, but Cruella’s surprisingly wet and _oh god_ it’s been so long. The moan comes again as she curls her tongue, humming across the woman’s sex as she slides her mouth over her.

Cruella sighs contently, dropping back on the car. It’s a good feeling, knowing she’s having a reaction on the woman, but she wants more than just a sigh and the occasional twist of muscles. 

This time, her hands are steady on Cruella’s hips, sliding over the black material, over her waist and up, to feel her back arch and lungs expand as she drags her tongue over the woman’s sex. Ruby holds back at first, steady and careful, but as she feels heels in her back, urging her forward, she allows her fingertips to draw, hands dragging against flesh. 

Her teeth slide over the woman’s sex, between broad strokes and short. There’s a pace and rhythm until there’s not and sometimes she’s sure Cruella’s about to come before she slows down, changing the pace. “Really, you’re quite-“ Cruella cuts off, her voice a hummed whisper as she says the word, “ _rude.”_  

_Not yet._ She wants to hear all the noises, she wants to know. 

Because _god_ , Cruella must look good, arching on the hood of her car, with her dress bunched up and just her jacket for warmth. How _terrible_ it would be if someone came down the very exposed road and saw them like this.

Maybe she’s a little bit of an exhibitionist, because thinking about that, as she hears Cruella’s breath, hitching when she strikes _just_ the right place, for too short of a time, makes Ruby ache.

Ruby aches, her thighs clenching against denim. She’s sure she’s working herself up almost as much as Cruella.

Good.

“I’m going to make you pay for this,” Cruella warns, her back lifting off the car as she gasps between words. Ruby laughs, feeling thighs clench over her as a short gasp is exposed into the night air. _Almost_.

Her fingers indenting into Cruella’s thigh, gripping her as the woman clenches again. She’s close, close enough now that it’s worth it.

Ruby slides two fingers inside of her. She pulls away briefly, kissing the crease between pubic mound and thigh as she thrusts inside of her. “Ruby,” comes the imperative tone. It’s not a beg. Cruella wouldn’t beg, but it’s no less, a warning. 

Ruby laughs, soft and low before she takes her mouth to the woman’s clit. Her tongues comes out, a shirt circle over it before she stokes, listening to what works. There’s nothing sure, but then her teeth drag over and Cruella’s hips jolt; her voice a sharp, short cry into the air. It’s accidental the sound, but it gives everything away. 

With that, Ruby knows.

Cruella’s a masochist wrapped up in a sadist, of course. Ruby grins against her, lips peeling over teeth to drag against the sex. Her tongue flicks, a clean hand dragging down skin purposely to leave crescent impression as her other drives inside of Cruella. She wants to make her come hard and loud, but she’ll settle on the former. She’ll work for it.

And she does.

The sound Cruella makes isn’t loud, but it’s not quiet. A strained, sweet vocal, caught in a sharp breath that pulls and _fuck_ it’s almost as good as feeling the woman come around her fingers. She can see her arching, feeling her clenching and muscles straining before she drops suddenly.

Even then, Ruby continues until a hand pushes at her head absently, the woman not quite squirming, but not entirely steady either. 

Sitting up, Ruby feels herself also unsteady on her own feet. There’s a rush of endorphins from the power she’s feeling as she uses her thumb to wipes at the lubricant on her chin. Licking it off, she looks down at the woman staring up at her with a very attractive _just fucked_ look about her. Ruby almost wants to have another go at her. Make her come again, just as hard in under two minutes.

Cruella sits up, a somewhat beautifully pained expression on her face passes in the movement as she allows herself to be kissed before pulling her mouth away to breathe. “If I could, I’d have you on a leash and with me _always_ ,” she whispers. She’s smiling at her, panting, and looking so _human_ that Ruby feels something strange stirring in her.

Madame Mayor Regina had looked like this, once, long ago. In fact, it’d probably been the last good lay Ruby had had before the curse broke. 

The last one worth remembering at least. All the others got confused and muddled in her head and she didn’t want to think about them for too long.

Ruby doesn’t move. She allows the woman to catch her breath while she stares up at the sky above them. Clouds dot the scape, hiding most of the night sky and moon, but she can seen areas where the stars break through, an expanse of glitter for just a moment. It brings back memories of lying in the Enchanted Forest, looking up at the stars hopefully from her bedroom window.

It was peaceful, dangerously so. Cruella was, for better or worse, someone who held little regard for others, and although Regina was similar in many aspects, the difference was, Ruby had known what Regina wanted.

“Come, little wolf,” Cruella says to her as she adjusts the dress. Ruby steps back, allowing Cruella to stand on her heels, adjusting her clothes before carelessly tossing the discarded silk on the ground, into the back of her car. She looks _fucked_ , but clearly, if she’s walking with such ease, Ruby hadn’t done her job well enough. “What should I do in return for that, do you think? Would you like a _treat_.”

The word’s mocking, giving away more than it should. A wild grin spills over Ruby’s mouth, “How about you get on your knees?” 

“How about you bend over?”

Ruby laughs content with neither. She’s not one to be bent over often, nor does she necessarily need the added kink of Cruella on her knees. It would have been nice, though. 

Cruella hums, pulling the door open to turn on the car’s interior light. Leaning into her side view mirror, her hands tugs her dress down, trying to see the damage wrought. 

“You’re a feisty one, aren’t you?” she says, dragging red nails over a particularly large bruise on her shoulder blade. Tomorrow, Ruby’s sure a series of new colors will appear over Cruella before the woman hides them away behind make-up. A part of her wishes she could be there to see them, just to know what she accomplished. “I’d take the cane to you if you did it again.” She says it like a promise, as if she still might and Ruby feels herself grow excited and nervous at the idea.

She watches Cruella stand up, back straight before the jacket slips from her arms, thrown into the back of the car. Ruby takes a hesitated step back, knowing that Cruella’s done playing submissive.

She watches the woman turn to her then, giving her a long, hungry look that makes Ruby press against the car, almost paralleling the moment before, when she first had been backed onto the bonnet. 

“Turn around,” Cruella orders. It’s direct, firm but a smile casts over her lips and somehow, it’s a warning. Ruby knows that whatever is about to follow, she’s going to feel it well into tomorrow. 

She swallows and turns, hands pressed onto the hood of the car. She hears the louboutin heels click over asphalt, prolonging the moment. Her arms tense straight, back lengthening before she feels the woman step close. She’s _almost_ but not quite touching her, and Ruby shivers, resisting the need to melt as a warm breath spills across her neck.

“Be still, this time,” Cruella whispers, flicking hair over Ruby’s shoulder. “Or I’ll make you regret disobeying me.”

“And how would you do that?” Ruby asks, looking over her shoulder. 

“How about you do something and find out?” she gives her a pointed look, turning Ruby’s head back to face over the bonnet of the car. Before Ruby can think any further, she feels fingers slip under the band of underwear, over her sex in a single smooth movement.

It’s fast and without warning, a sudden touch that disappears, leaving her bowed over the car, gasping as she hears Cruella moan appreciatively behind her. “You’re practically _dripping_ ,” she says. 

“Dominating you was kind of hot,” Ruby grins

“Oh darling,” Cruella laughs, “that wasn’t dominating me, that was _fucking_.”

“Oh yeah? then show me what domination is,” Ruby says. It’s a joke that she whispers against the chilled air, but before she can prepare herself, she feels one hand slip underneath her shirt, dragging over her ribs. It slips underneath her bra, coming to hold over her breast. 

“If you only knew what you’ve asked for,” Cruella says behind her. “You might have thought twice.”

“I have some ideas,” Ruby says. Her nipple is caught between two fingers, and as the hand pinches over her breast, Ruby lets her mouth slip open, holding back the moan. She won’t let her have the satisfaction. If Cruella wants to dominate her, she has to _work_ for it.

Cruella gropes at her breast, twisting at the nipple tighter. It’s good, really good, but the touch is uneven and Ruby lifts a hand to her other breast to do the same. 

Her wrist is snatched before she can lift it high enough, dragged back to the bonnet of the car as Cruella presses up against the back of her. “Naughty girl.” 

“What are you going to do about it?” Ruby asks, struggling playfully in her grip. Cruella’s other hand drops from her breast before the woman let’s go, stepping back, away from her.

The cold rushes over her skin and Ruby turns, surprised at the loss of all sensation. Had she pushed too far? 

The woman’s staring at her with a neutral face, her expression still as she holds her self tall. “Remove your shirt,” she says. 

_Oh_. She smirks, Cruella’s stepping up her game. Ruby doesn’t move, but as a brow raises, she gives in, rolling her eyes as she uses two hands to tug the shirt off before dropping it to the ground. She stands tall then, leaning back against the car. “Now what?”

“That too, darling,” Cruella points to her bra and Ruby feels her stomach flutter nervously. Her heart beating. _Now_ they were getting somewhere. 

Reaching behind her, Ruby unsnaps the bra, dropping it to where her shirt is. It’s exposing and Ruby refuses to stand anything but proud, her back straight, shoulders back, chin up as she waits. Cruella just stares, running her eyes over the woman slowly before she steps forward. 

“Now,” she says, lifting a hand to curl around Ruby’s jaw. The movement is precise, careful. “I want you to do exactly what I say, and trust me when I tell you that if you’re _very good_ , I’ll make it all worth it.” Ruby opens her mouth before a finger presses to it, shushing her. “Oh, no. I didn’t say speak.”

Ruby glares, pressing her lips shut. Fine. If Cruella wanted her quiet, then she’ll be quiet. 

“Good girl.” Fingers smooth over her hair, coming to touch her cheek. “Now, pants down.” Ruby takes a breath, the inhale slow and heavy in her chest. Cruella is close, so close she can almost feel her pressing against her. Swallowing, she reaches for the band of her pants, tugging both it and the red cotton down. 

The denim is tight and catches around her knees, but before she can bend to reach, Cruella grabs at her wrists, stopping her from pulling them down any further.

_Oh_ , Ruby’s eyes looked into hers, flicking between them to read what’s about to happen. 

“Spread your thighs.” She obeys, allowing herself exposed to the cool air. A tremble catches in her belly. She’s wet, helplessly wet and enough that she wonders if it’s just her that can smell the scent. 

Cruella’s eyes are on hers, watching her reaction as she reaches between the thighs and _oh._ Ruby has ached for the touch, her teeth coming down on her bottom lip, holding back the whimper. She can see Cruella’s smile, the short, proud hum spoken as she nudges closer.

It isn’t until Ruby can feel the long stroke of fingertips over her sex, does Ruby realize how tall she’s been standing. Her posture loosens, body rolling into the touch. Even the tension in her jaw slackens, mouth parted in a soft gasp that breathes onto Cruella’s lips. Good _god,_ it shouldn’t have this affect on her.

“It’s so much better when you obey, isn’t it, darling?” Cruella asks. 

She goes to reply, then remembers herself, holding back the words. Only a dull sound in the back of her throat manages to come out. 

She can hear Cruella laughing softly at her, lips coming to press between jaw and throat. 

“Good girl,” she tells her, her fingers slipping over her opening before sliding inside. 

Ruby takes an involuntary breath, eyes falling shut. She must have been well lubricated for so easy a movement. God, she strains to hold back the pleased sound. She doesn’t know how much is inside of her, but it feels better than most cocks and toys and just _wow_. Her sex clenches around Cruella, head bowing, needing the woman deeper inside of her, needing more than slow slide that pushes back and forth.

“I’ve barely touched you and you’re almost coming,” Cruella says. “How disappointing.”

“Fuck you,” Ruby snaps without thinking.

She regrets it, eyes snapping open as fingers leave her. Cruella leaves her, stepping two feet away. “Language, darling,” Cruella says, smiling as she places fingers individual fingers into her mouth, sucking off the lubricant. “Is that really how you treat the woman fucking you so well that you almost begged?”

“I’m sorry, I-“

“Oh, don’t worry, darling. Such behavior will be dealt with,” she says. “And I know just the thing for a mouth like yours.”

Ruby’s left panting, shivering against the lost sensation. She tilts her head, glaring. “ _How_?”

Cruella tsked. “Such insubordinate behavior, I’ll have to change that. ” Her expression shifts sharp and dangerous as she steps closer, eyes staring into hers. “Now, be a good pet and sit.”

She doesn’t move, allowing her breath to hitch at Cruella moves closer. 

“A game is it, darling? You know I’ll win.” She grabs at Ruby’s hair, tilting the head back. “I do so hope you’ll behave before I have to go find a _stick_.”

Ruby moves to kneel, sitting back on her legs. She’s not sure if Cruella means what she said, but a part of her hopes for it. Not now, but soon, maybe. She takes a breath, staring at the dress in front of her, a small smile coming to her lips.

Cruella lifts her skirts again and Ruby knows what’s about to follow, but her hands don’t move. They inch on her thighs, nails digging against the bare skin. Her eyes look up to Cruella’s, waiting for permission.

The woman stares down at her, holding out the command to watch Ruby squirm. Ruby’s breath slows, her chest rising and falling underneath the moonlight before Cruella smiles.

“Good girl. I’m so pleased that you’re learning. Now, put that mouth to good use.” 

Ruby obeys. She grabs Cruella’s hips and her mouth presses to the sex again. There’s no waiting, no build up. She gives everything, if only to make Cruella falter.

The woman’s legs tremble briefly against her, and it’s enough as Ruby’s tongue drags over her, to know. She may not dominate, but she can pull power into her favor. 

Cruella hisses against the night air, her fingers fisting into Ruby’s as she rides her face close to climax, before pulling away. Ruby lets go of her hips, allowing the black material to drop over Cruella’s legs again, covering the woman as she smiles up at her. “Am I still a good girl?” she asks.

“insolent,” Cruella replies, but somehow the word comes out as a compliment as she’s tugged to her feet, staring in front of Cruella. 

She goes to kiss her, only for Cruella to let go, stepping back away from her. “Get dressed,” she tells her. Humiliation casts briefly over Ruby’s face before she looks away, tugging her underwear and pants up. She does up the button, doing the fly up as she looks to Cruella. “Is that all you’ve got?” she asks, daring her.

Cruella smirks, pulling out the set of keys from her bra. “Be patient,” she says.

“Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise, darling.” Cruella smirks at her, and Ruby doesn’t like what it means. But she grabs her shirt and bra, dressing quickly before climbing into the passenger seat.

If she thought _she_ had driven wildly, Cruella is a whole other story. The woman doesn’tkeep to a straight circuit, instead, her car takes over the whole road, moving from the left to the right lane suddenly and without need.

“Are you still willing to obey?” Cruella asks.

Ruby turns to her. “Sure?”

“Undo you jeans and start from where I left off.” Ruby catches her eyes, feeling her cheeks alight. She’s never done something like _this_ before. 

Swallowing, she unbuckles the button, unzipping the fly to slip a hand underneath. She clutches at the door, realizing with first hand experience, just the effect Cruella has on her.

“Good girl, and don’t bother about being quiet.”

Ruby doesn’t. With one hand, she slips over a familiar pattern she’s taken to her self before. It’s different this time. She’s masturbated before, but never while someone was driving, not like this, and oh god, underneath Cruella’s eyes, she feels her heart strong and excited in her chest.

Her fingers drag, sliding over clit and vulva as she’s unrestrained in the noises she makes, allowing herself to be the exhibitionist she’s never had the chance to truly be. Cruella’s driving smoothes, and as they grow closer to the town, Ruby’s excitement picks up.

It’s late, but someone still might see.

But as they drive the familiar streets, Ruby has a sinking feeling as to where they were headed, and quite suddenly, with a sudden slam on the breaks, they stop. 

Cruella reaches over, pressing her mouth to Ruby’s in a heated kiss that’s all tongue and teeth before nudging Ruby’s hand away, slipping her fingers back underneath the underwear for what must be the third time, and entering her. There’s no tease, no play, just raw, much needed fucking. 

Ruby’s moans fall back and it’s all she can to do breathe, the sound vocalized as she’s kissed and fucked near climax. She can feel the rush growing inside of her, her mind dizzy as she’s driven closer and closer with Cruella’s fingers inside of her, dragging her palm against her clit until-

Cruella stops, pulling away, and before Ruby can catch up to what’s happening, her jeans are done up,the passenger door opened and her coat is shoved into her arms as she’s practically pushing out of the car. “Ta, darling.”

“What?” Ruby stumbles out of the car, turning to look at her. “That’s…that’s it?”

“Well it wouldn’t be a very good punishment if you were rewarded for bad behavior, now, would it?”

“That’s _it_?” Ruby repeats, dumbstruck.

Cruella smirks, the look of a woman who has won was spreading across her face as she shuts the door before rolling down the window. “If you’re very good, next time I’ll give you a treat. I’ll even bring my cane.” 

Ruby stands frozen on the road, watching as the window rolls up. She can hear Cruella's laugh, pulling away from the curb and leaving Ruby out the front of Granny’s, completely, horribly unsatisfied.

“ _Bitch,”_ Ruby whispers, turning away.

 

 


End file.
